Seidra the Swordhunter
Seidra the Swordhunter is a notorious Demon Hunter and Rogue best known for his research about the addiction of the blood elves and the kidnapping of Desdimone the Forsaken prophet. Biography Life of a Bastard Seidra was the adopted son of a High Elven noble, Count Dargonas . Count Dargonas was a bitter man since his wife was brutally raped and murdered by amani trolls. The Count gave his adopted son a fictional name so he would always remember what a bastard he was. Childhood for Seidra was not easy. He was constantly mocked for being adopted and the Count was a very strict and merciless father. As bitter as the Count was he was also a righteous person. When Seidra became a teenager the Count encouraged the young high elf to join the farstriders. Although Seidra showed great talent in using swords and manipulating small arcane energies he was constantly made fun of even by the farstriders. He spent his early years to prove himself to the elven society. Prior to the siege of Silvermoon by the Scourge, Seidra proved himself in killing a band of Amani Trolls by himself and saving the lives of his comrades. He was celebrated as a new generation hero of the Farstriders and he gained the nick name "The Swordhunter" Becoming a Blood Elf and Demon Hunter When the Scourge laid Siege to the gates of Silvermoon , Seidra was one of the soldiers fighting in the front. The swordhunter was confronted by his maddened adoptive father and a battle commenced between them resulting in the death of Count Dargonas, in his last words Dargonas expressed gratitude to Seidra. With the huge explosion of the Sunwell Seidra was hit hard and he lost consciousness. Howewer he was one of the survivors and he joined the forces of Kaelthas as soon as he arrived to the ruins of Silvermoon. Together with countless other survivors Seidra became a blood elf. The Swordhunter would journey with the remnants of the Elven forces through the Eastern Kingdoms. He would witness the treachery of Garithos the racist human Marshall and the aid of the Naga. The hunger for magic struck the Blood Elves and Seidra was also suffering terribly. The Swordhunter was one of the first Elves to siphon fel energy in the Outlands. With a deal struck between Illidan Stormrage and Kaelthas Sunstrider a number of Elves started training in the Black Temple as Demon Hunters. Seidra trained in the Black Temple under harsh conditions and turned to be a very valuable asset. Sunwell Expedition Howewer Seidra would defect from the ranks of the Illidari to journey to Silvermoon in the hopes to settle down. Once arriving to the rebuild Silvermoon he met a group of Elven Scientists and mages who sought to find alternative resources to siphon and also maybe to recreate a sunwell. Seidra was hired as one of the many bodyguards and his journey across Azeroth started. The Expedition lasted for a year and Seidra would learn alot from the Expedition, eventually he would become one of the researchers. However the Expedition was ill fated. The group would meet their demise in BlackRock Mountain when they got caught in a crossfire of the Old Horde and Dark Iron Clan. As the sole survivor of the expedition Seidra took up the quest on himself. Kidnapping the Prophet of the Forsaken After a year of research the Swordhunter set his plan in motion. Seidra infiltrated the ranks of the Ashen Order, Sunken Temple Knights and finally House of Sylvannas. With the infiltration of the latter one Seidra set the second phase of his plan in motion. His plan was to kidnap the prophet of the Forsaken , Desdimone de la Saronno. By extracting the immense power of light stored within this Forsaken , Seidra planned to create an artifact similar to the power of the Sunwell, thus making him the hero of his race again. The Blood Elf struck a deal with a band of naga and Illidari and even managed to hire some Dragonkin to aid him. The kidnapping went smoothly and Desdimone was imprisoned within the Chambers of Alcaz Island.However before the ritual commenced, the Swordhunter was approached by his lover Tsi Bloodsong to stop his work. Seidra choose to leave Tsi and continue with his plan.Seidras plans were however destroyed when the Blood Pact (Ashen Order, House of Sylvannas, Greywolf Tribe) attacked the Island, defeated Seidras minions and saved the living saint Desdimone. Imprisonment and Torture Seidra was tortured within the chambers of the Apothecarium for a long time. Thinking about his defeat and lover Tsi, Seidra went through a harsh time and started to meddle with more and more shadow energy in his cell. After being released by the House , Seidra wandered in Northrend in confusion until he turned mad and landed in Winterspring. The Scarlet Moon There the Swordhunter found a huge barrow den. Slaughtering the denizens Seidra proclaimed himself the Lord of the den naming it now "The Crimson Keep". Traveling through Azeroth Seidra recruited many students and started to teach them the art of Warfare and Fel Energy. Finally Seidra would have a personal army called "The Scarlet Moon". In a dark night the Swordhunter ordered his minions to invade Winterspring. A dark era for the denizens of the Winterspring began The Rising Moon With the cunning Orc Shaman Raakiel and his thrusted 10 swords (10 most powerfull servants )Seidra began terrorizing the Alliance and some factions of the Horde. It was at this time when Seidra began creating miniature mana bombs. He spread these deadly weapons in the black market. Upon hearing the rumors of Lord Illidan Stormrages defeat in the Black Temple Seidra journeyed to the Outlands. There he struck a deal with Lady Bleakheart the Spymistress of the remnants of the Illidari. Seidra would train a new generation of Demon Hunters and Bleakheart would supply Seidra with Nether Dragons. The Shattered Moon With the inhuman experiments Seidra made he became a target of many factions in Azeroth. The 10 swords of Seidra were defeated one after another but the Demon Hunter seemingly didnt care. The madness that drove Seidra to horrible acts brought him into a situation where he would experiment on life and death as well as on his own body. Disbanding his Moonists , the Swordhunter retreated to the Crimson Keep and continued there with his research. Till this day the deniens of Winterspring wont go near the Keep.. Personality Seidra is known to be a lunatic. Although being a brutal researcher he is shown to have affection towards some people ine Azeroth, including: Vypra, Gwenderlin, Tsi Bloodsong, Raakiel the Dreamherald, Bleakheart, Kadris. It can be said that Seidra is a cunning adversary who cares for the future of the Blood Elves deeply. Being mistreated by his adoptive Father , Seidra craves for recognition. His greedy nature however overshadows the good deeds he has done Powers Being a Rogue, Seidra has incredible stealth skills. He is much more than an average assasin thanks to his Demon Hunter training. Being one of the last true Demon Hunters Seidra posseses immense knowledge on fel and shadow. Throughout his years of research Seidra was able to tap in to nature and shamanistic energies. Although he comprehends the nature of various energies he is not capable of utilizing them in combat yet. His swordmanship skills are amazing thus earning him the nickname "The Swordhunter". However because of the late researches he made onhimself to regain more power, Seidra has weakened and his life span has shortened dramatically. Memorable quotes Seidra :Why? Why did you want me to kill you? I loved you.. father! Count Dargonas: Thank you... my son.. I wanted a death my wife.. couldnt get... "This is the new future ! The Sunwell Expedition will reverse the blood elves and we will be High Elves once again!!!" "Look in my eyes Desdimone and believe me when I say, that I will become the hero who saves the Elven race!" "Why do they still call me a butcher? And mad?! All I want is to save our race and become a true savior. In the end All shall bow to me in humble gratitude" (Seidra to Raakiel) "No Raakiel, Once we release the wrath of the Scarlet Moon, there will be no Society of tomorrow.." (Seidra to Raakiel) Category:People Category:Blood Elves Category:The Scarlet Moon Category:Crimson Keep Category:Demon Hunter Category:Illidari